Somebody to Love
by AbbyLove
Summary: A new twist on Hermione. You may or may not like it. Hermione is very very OOC. Basically, I am putting Hermione in situations that I have faced and am seeing how she deals with it. I find strength isn't in not going through problems, but how you come out of those situations. This is a Hermione/Severus! Hope ya'll like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to wait to upload this until I was completely done writing it, but I think that if I upload it and people pressuring me for more, I will work on it more than I have been! **** Enjoy!**

**AbbyLove**

Somebody To Love:

Ch. 1

Snape POV:

Hermione Granger was a "plain but ambitious girl," or at least that's what everyone said about her. Frankly, I could find nothing "plain" about her, although the ambitious part was dead on. With her bushy brown hair, her inquisitive eyes, and her thirst for learning more, I find her to be for the most part an insufferable know-it-all. Or at least that's what I say. Little does she know that she has me hook, line, and sinker!

It all started in class when she raised her hand so fast it would make a hummingbird look slow. This was normal behavior on her part; however I seemed to have been distracted when making eye contact into those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes! Those eyes would haunt me in my dreams and in my everyday life. And I yearned to get to know the "plain but ambitious" girl with the eyes that could melt the icy heart I tried to keep hidden from the world. After all, the last girl I fell for ended up marrying my enemy and dying. I would never be able to live through something like that again! I shook my head as if to get rid of my thoughts. No, it is highly inappropriate to think of a student in any other way than just a student! Even though she is of age, it is still not right. Besides, why would such a beautiful, smart, young witch want to have anything to do with me? Especially a Gryffindor! Not to mention our age difference: no, it would never work out. And so I am content with watching, and admiring from afar.

Hermione POV:

I sit in class, daydreaming about my professor. I don't fully understand when it happened, or why it happened for that matter, however, I could not stop thinking about him. The way, when he walked into a room, a kind of hush fell over everything, his long nose, his dark, mysterious eyes, his long "greasy" jet black hair the color of midnight, and his wit. She found his humor very attractive, even if it was mostly directed towards her best friends and herself. It was all she could do to not declare her . . . infatuation in front of the whole class! But why would he want me? I'm just Hermione Granger: "plain but ambitious", bushy-haired, know-it-all, young, emotional, and remarkably normal witch. There is definitely nothing special about me. Nothing that would make a man more than twice my age love me. And with that thought, she left class and immediately headed to the Astronomy Tower waving Ron and Harry off muttering something about homework and the library.

Snape POV:

Finally, class had come to an end. I noticed that Granger was the first one out the door muttering some nonsense about homework and the library to her two incredibly gullible friends. Of course, what could you expect from "the chosen one" and Weasley! He was amazed to see how stupid those two could be. Once his room had cleared out, he headed straight for the Astronomy tower. It was his favorite place to sit and think. Not many people went up there. He knew he would be alone. Or, at least, that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Hermione POV:

Merlin, Hermione, stop crying! You look like a fool! What if someone happens to find you here in this state? And what if Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Merlin forbid Kingsley found out about this? I would never hear the end of it! So come on, it's honestly not that bad. Just don't think about him. She got up off the floor and went to stand by the edge of the tower looking out into the Black Lake. The night was so peaceful, so serene. She started thinking of Snape, tears rolling down her face. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching feet. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, and let out a small cry. She turned to see who was with her and her heart started racing, for it was none other than Professor Snape!

Snape POV:

I finally arrived at the Astronomy Tower and who did I happen to see but the one, the only, Hermione Granger. She was standing at the edge, lost to the world in her thoughts. She looks so beautiful I thought to myself. I sat there and watched as tears rolled down her beautiful face. How I wished I could have kissed those tears right off her face, but no, I have to settle for just putting my hand on her shoulder. Once my hand made contact, she let out a small cry.

"Miss Granger, why are you crying?"

"Oh! Uhm no reason Professor! I was just thinking about something."

"And what would that be Miss Granger."

"Love. I was thinking about what it would be like to have a guy love me. But it's just a silly dream that will never come true for me."

Snape swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from exposing his feelings. He looked into those deep, chocolate eyes that were brimming with tears. He sneered and said as dryly as he could, "Miss Granger, I am sure there is a long list of boys who would love to be with you." But as much as he tried for it to not happen, a bit of jealousy rang in his voice. Hermione looked at him tearfully.

"But Professor, I'm not that pretty and I'm too smart for the liking of most guys. I want someone who I could have an intelligent conversation with. All guys want to do is talk about girls and Quidditch."

"First of all you're right. That is what guys think about. But you're wrong on something else. You are beautiful."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked

"Yes, I honestly do." he replied.

She forced a smile on her face. "Thank you so much Professor. It means a lot to me." She said. Though, secretly in her heart, she didn't believe him.

They stood together and looked out at the Black Lake. The peace was something he thought he could only get from spending time by himself in his dungeons.

Hermione POV:

For some weird reason, it felt so good just standing looking at the beautiful lake. Weird because I would never have guessed that I would be standing with the man who makes me feel so nervous. I never would have thought that I would be standing looking at the lake with Severus Snape. The quite was nice, but I wanted a conversation. So I opened my mouth. We talked about everything under the sun. We didn't even notice how late it had gotten until we heard a small chuckle behind us. Surprised we turned and it was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He looked us as though he knew some big secret that we had together.

"Hello Severus, Hello Hermione, what a beautiful night it is! Are you enjoying yourselves?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes Albus, my conversation with Miss Granger is most stimulating." Said Snape.

"Oh really Severus, there is no need to be so proper around Miss Granger and myself." Replied Dumbledore. "And how are you faring Hermione?"

"I'm wonderful Professor! It's nice to be able to have a conversation that doesn't contain snitches and quaffles."

Dumbledore and Snape laughed. Both agreed profusely!

I gave a great gasp. My eyes widened! "Oh my goodness would you look at the time! Harry, Ron, and Ginny are gunna be worrying!"

"Oh Hermione, always so worried about others." Dumbledore smiled. Snape looked somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I've got to get going! It was nice talking to you! She gave Dumbledore a quick hug! Turned to Professor Snape and gave him a quick see you tomorrow, and with that she left.

Snape POV:

Snape wistfully watched her go. He turned to Dumbledore, the old man was looking at him with the biggest smile.

"Since when have you been in love with Hermione?" the old man said with a laugh.

I shot him a glare! "I am NOT in love with Miss Ganger! That would be highly inappropriate considering she is my student and I am over twice her age."

"Oh Severus, love knows no boundaries."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, what makes you think a young, intelligent, beautiful witch like Hermione Granger would ever love 'the dungeon bat'?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" and with that the wise old man turned and left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I let out a big sigh and looked out to the lake. I love the way the moon and stars reflect off the surface of the water. Finally, thoughts driving me crazy, I headed back to the dungeons, deducting a total of 50 points from Hufflepuff on my way.

Hermione POV:

"Hermione, where have you been? We have been waiting for you for forever!" complained Ron.

"Oh, nowhere Ron, I've mostly been in the library."

"Oh, ok. Well, Kingsley sent you a letter!"

"Thanks a lot Ron!"

I sat down in one of the comfy couches by the fire and opened Kingsley's letter.

_M_y _Dearest Hermione,_

_ How are you doing? Are you enjoying your classes? I certainly hope so! Not much has been going on here. Work is boring, but of course we love it that way! You understand of course, there is not that much to be writing, but I wanted to hear from you! It's hard being away from one of your best friends! Hopefully I will see you during Christmas? Love you!_

_Your best friend,_

_Kingsley!_

_P.S. Remus sends his love! . . . And so does everyone else!_

Hermione smiled as she finished reading the letter. She missed Kingsley so much! They had developed a wonderful friendship during the years that she has known him. Like Remus, Kingsley was a great person to talk to if she wanted an intellectual conversation. They had become best friends, and she missed him very much! She knew she could talk to him about anything. Well, almost anything. If he ever found out about her feelings for Snape, he would probably hurt him. She shuddered at the thought! She started writing her reply to Kingsley.

_My dear Kingsley,_

_ Oh I miss you so much! It's hard after months of stimulating conversations to go back to the usual girls, quidditch, and house rivalry talk. I try not to listen. Somehow, whenever I do hear them, I can feel myself losing brain cells! Haha! Classes are great! I love them all. Not much has happened so far, but I will keep you updated! Send everyone my love! I miss you so very much! And as far as Christmas is concerned, I certainly hope I will get to see you! _

_Much love,_

_Hermione 3_

I re-read the letter, nodded with approval, and sent the letter off. I really do miss my friends from the Order! Well, time for bed.

Dumbledore POV:

Dumbledore sat in his office recounting the events of this evening. Who would have thought that after all this time, Severus would fall in love with Hermione. Certainly he didn't see it coming, but thankful for it nonetheless. He heard a knock on the door. "Come" he said in a pleasant voice. And who happens to walk in but Minerva.

"Hello Albus, how are you this evening?" asked Minerva

"Oh Minerva, I am fabulous! This really has been a fantastic evening and something needed in this time of age."

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, you know I'm not one for gossip, so you will have to keep what I tell you a secret. I was walking through the corridors headed for the Astronomy Tower. I got there and who should I happen across but Severus and Hermione Granger totally lost in a conversation."

"Oh wow, what were they talking about?"

"What weren't they talking about? I felt as though they had been there for hours just chatting and looking out at the lake! But what was more interesting was the looks on their faces! They are in love with each other! Oh Minerva you must help me get the two together! They would be perfect for each other."

"Oh Albus, not another one of your match making ideas! Boy you never let up, do you!"

"When it comes to love, my dear, I never give up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N if there are any mistakes, I apologize and just let me know in a nice manner. No flames please! :] **

Chapter 3

Snape POV:

The months have passed uneventfully. One thing was always the highlight of his day. Right after dinner, he would go up to the Astronomy Tower, look out at the lake, and wait. And every night, Miss Granger would come and they would chat well into the night. He loved talking with her. She was no doubt the smartest witch of her age. And the more and more he talked to her, the more he fell in love with her.

Hermione POV:

The months have passed by. Same old routine every day! Kinda gets boring after a while. However, there was one thing that kept me sane. My talks with Snape are the highlights of my days.

Snape POV:

"Miss Granger, what is that you have?"

The whole class stopped what they were doing to look at what was about to happen. Naturally, Hermione had finished with all her work and was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, deep in thought.

"Nothing professor." She said.

I summoned it to me. It was a poem.

_**Cry of soul**_

_**Love of life**_

_**People live **_

_**In sorrow, strife**_

_**Cry of ecstasy**_

_**Hear my voice**_

_**Entice my love**_

_**Purify my voice**_

_**Take hold of me**_

Wow . . . it's a beautiful poem. But what does it mean?

"Detention Granger. My office. After dinner."

After dinner, I went to my office to wait for Miss Granger's detention. Finally, after what felt like ages, I heard footsteps headed to the class. My heart skipped a beat and I told myself to calm down. I heard the door open. C'mon Severus, keep grading. Do not look up.

"Professor?"

I look up and see the most gorgeous creature on the planet. My mouth goes dry.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" I replied.

"Please sir, call me Hermione like the other professors do. Anyway, why did you give me deten-tion? Surely you could talk to me about it at the meetings we have."

"I was merely trying to treat you as I normally would have treated a Gryffindor. So, Hermione, what made you write the poem?"

"I don't really know. I just wrote."

"It's beautiful. But I don't really understand it." I said.

She blushed, a very beautiful pink color rose in her cheeks. Looking down, she mumbled something about how she didn't understand it either.

Hermione POV:

I can't stop thinking about my poem. I honestly don't know why I wrote it or what it means. I know that it has to do with love. But why did I write it? I guess I will never know. She walked quietly down the familiar corridors. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt hands grab her by the waist and shoulders. She started to scream, but was hit with a charm causing her silence. Panic filled her up. She couldn't concentrate. She felt the pain as she was hit by curse after curse. She was being tortured. Well, maybe someone will come to my rescue, she thought. But her hero didn't come. She could feel her bones breaking and she could feel the bruises forming all over her body. They, whoever they were, left me in a pool of my own blood. Beaten, battered, and bruised.

Snape POV:

He could feel something was wrong. He just had the worst feeling ever that something had happened. So he got up out of bed and decided to patrol the corridors. Something caught his attention. A figure was lying on the floor. The same panic that filled him earlier came back. He rushed to the figure and almost threw up. "Hermione!" he screamed. He automatically rushed her to the hospital wing, sending word to Dumbledore on his way.

"Poppy, hurry it's Hermione!" Snape shouted.

"Ohmygoodness" cried the school nurse.

Dumbledore swept in looking worried.

"What happened, Severus?" he asked hurriedly.

I turned toward him, tears in my eyes and whispered "help her".

"Poppy, how is she doing?" asked Dumbledore

"Not good, Albus. It looks as though it would be wise to send her to St. Mungos. She has been hit with the cruciatus curse several times."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. St. Mungos? Really? I felt panic rise up through me.

"We need to alert the Order. Her friends. We need to find out who did this to her and why they did it." I said my voice shaky.

"Yes. Minerva, thank goodness you are here. Perhaps you could go fetch Potter and the two Weasleys? We are moving Hermione to St. Mungos for treatment. Now, to get word to the others. To all Order members, Hermione Granger has been attacked. We are moving her to St. Mungos. Please come to Hogwarts."

"What do we do now Albus?" I asked.

"Now, we wait." He replied.

Soon, Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in with Minerva.

"What happened to her!" Ron yelled accusingly at me.

"Miss Granger has been attacked and is going to be sent to St. Mungo's." I replied calmly.

Ginny looked as though she was about to burst out crying. Potter looked serious and concerned for his best friend. Ron's face was getting redder than his hair.

"Can we go to St. Mungo's to visit her Headmaster, when y'all decide to move her?" Ginny asked Albus.

"Of course my dear, that's why we woke you up." Replied the Headmaster.

All of a sudden the hospital doors busted open and in ran Kingsley followed by Remus then Tonks, Arthur and Molly. Kingsley ran straight to the bed without talking to anyone, took Hermione's hand and started to shake violently.

"Albus, where are the people responsible for this so I can kill them." Kingsley said, his voice shaking.

Dumbledore walked over to Kingsley and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Kingsley, everything will be alright."

Since when has Kingsley been so close to her, I wonder. I felt myself get a little jealous that he could openly display his anger when I had to remain passive.

Suddenly Ron spoke "So why do you have blood all over you Snape?"

"It's Professor Snape to you, and it was I who found Miss Granger."

All of a sudden, Hermione starts screaming. A blood curdling scream. A sound I never want to hear again in my life. My eyes start to tear up. I fight hard to keep them from falling. Kingsley notices, but doesn't say anything. He's too busy trying to comfort Hermione. Tears freely falling down his face. Everybody else seems too shocked to do anything.

Dumbledorde stepped in, "Well, it's time to move Hermione to St. Mungo's."

Everybody gathered up to leave so they could see their precious friend. I was forced to stay. Nobody could know of my friendship with the girl. I swept out of the hospital wing and went straight to my room. Once I got there I broke down, silent sobs racking my body. How I wish I could have saved her. As I sit there feeling broken and helpless, I managed to whimper her name. I feel numb. I just hope to Merlin that she will be ok. Who knows how long she was tortured and how long she was laying there. He didn't have anyone to turn to. Suddenly out of the fire walked Dumbledore. He didn't say a word. He just sat down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder and let me cry. I tried not to, afraid to show weakness. But he just gave me a knowing look and I let it all out. The next day, all sorts of rumors were spreading around about Hermione. It was all I could do to keep from yelling at every student who opened their mouth because they did not know what they were talking about.

Hermione's POV:

I'm floating on a cloud. Or, at least that's what it feels like. Like I have lost touch with the world. Disconnected. I can hear voices. Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Kingsley. Ginny is crying. But why don't I hear his voice? Kingsley has taken my hand, and though I love Kingsley dearly, I yearn for the touch of Severus. I long to hear his voice. Now I'm hurting. I want them to stop. I don't know who is doing what to me, but it hurts.

The pain subsides. Now all there is, is darkness.

Snape's POV:

Time slips by. I hardly notice it anymore. I go through the same routine everyday. I get up, eat, teach imbeciles, eat, teach more imbeciles, eat and sleep. It's so hard with Hermione gone. It seems all the light has left from my world. I am going to talk Albus into letting me go to St. Mungo's to visit her. I cannot take it anymore. I hear all the other teachers and her friends talking about their visits to her and hear of updates about her, but I have yet to go see how she is doing. I hear she is still unconscious. I have to see her, otherwise I fear for my sanity. I walk up to Albus' study.

"Lemon Drop" I tell the eagle statue. And I proceed up to his study.

"Ah, Severus! Do come in. I sense you have something on your mind that you wish to discuss." The old man said.

"Albus, I really can't take it anymore. I have to see her. It's driving me crazy. I can't focus on anything but her. I have to go see her. Now. Please!"

"Oh by all means! But, what took you so long to go and see her." The old man inquired.

"Her friends and family has been constantly visiting. I feared that they would find my visiting her unusal and inappropriate." I replied.

"I understand. Yes, Severus, go see her." Dumbledore let me Floo to St. Mungo's.

I arrived at St. Mungo's and went straight to Hermione's room. When I got inside, I found Kingsley holding her hand and felt a pang of jealousy. What is he doing?

"Severus, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to check on Hermione and how she is doing. What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"She's my best friend, why wouldn't I be here." He answered.

"Could I have a moment with her please?" I asked.

"Yes you may, but I've got my eyes on you Snape."

Kingsley left, and I was finally alone with her. I went and sat by her and grabbed her hand as tears started to fill my eyes. "Hermione, I just want you to know that I miss your "know-it-all" self in class. It seems weird without you jumping up, hand in the air hoping I would pick you to answer my questions. I miss our late night conversations up on the Astronomy Tower. I go up there and it's just not the same without you there. You are the only reason I have not yet lost my sanity. I need you to come back to us. You must recover so we can find out who did this to you. I need you . . ."

Hermione's POV

Everything is pain. I feel it all the time. And nothing can stop it. I'm floating on a cloud of it. Everything is black but I can hear and feel. I hear Kingsley and Ron and Harry and Ginny and Remus and Dumbledore. But I have yet to hear the voice I am yearning for. At least, until today. I heard his voice. I felt him take my hand. I need to wake up for him. I need to, he needs me. I try to open my eyes, but it hurts. I open my eyes slowly. I see a blinding light. It hurts. I look to my side and see the man I love sitting there, crying against my hand.

"S-S-Severus?" I manage. His eyes open wide in surprise.

"Hermione! You're awake! Thank Merlin, we thought you would never wake! Hang on," he went to the door and opened it, "Kingsley, get a healer and get in here, she's awake!" He went back to his seat. All of a sudden the door to my room busts open and in comes Kingsley and Remus, followed by the Weasleys, Harry, Minerva, and Dumbledore. Before I knew it, Kingsley was hugging me with everything he had in him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'll hex you into the middle of next week young lady!" he scolded.

"Oh Kingsley, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! What happened to me?"

"We were hoping you would tell us, Hermione." Said Dumbledore, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was walking back to the common room after detention with Professor Snape. I was half way there when I was grabbed. They blinded me. I couldn't see a thing and I didn't recognize their voices."

"So there was more than one person?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why did you have detention?" Kingsley asked at the same time, glaring at Snape.

"She was partaking in activities that had nothing to do with potions." He replied.

Everybody seemed to be glaring at him.

"I remember laughter more than anything." I said sitting up, hugging my legs to my chest. "Like torturing me was fun. I felt so much pain. I am assuming that my body couldn't handle it and I fell unconscious. How bad do I look?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Snape's POV:

"You look beautiful." I say without thinking. Oops . . . that was supposed to stay in my head. Everyone looks at me. "Well, she is a beautiful girl, to deny it would mean that you are blind." I said defensively, attempting to do some damage control.

"May I have a word with you in private, Severus?" Kingsley said in that deep, slow voice of his. I couldn't even reply. I just nodded my head. We walked out of the room and went to an empty waiting room.

"Alright Severus, what's up with you and Hermione?" Kingsley inquired.

"Nothing." I said.

"Ah, that's bull. I saw the way you looked the night Hermione was attacked. I saw the tears in your eyes. You can't fool me Severus. Now I will ask again, what is going on with you and my best friend?"

"We have become friends. It started early on in the year when I came across her crying on the Astronomy Tower. She said something about how she wished she could be loved, in the romantic sense of course. I attempted to cheer her up and take her mind off of her troubles and we spent the night talking about potions and transfiguration and everything else I could think of. We have spent every night sense than meeting in the Astronomy Tower to talk."

"That sure does sound like Hermione alright. She needs intelligent conversation. She tends to make friends with people older than her, Remus and myself for example. Not that she doesn't love Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she does, she just doesn't connect with them the way she does with people older than her. You be good to her. If I find out that you have hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will curse you so bad you will wish that you had never been born." Kingsley finished his rant. I nod. I would never hurt Hermione. She is everything to me. We go back into her room.

"How long have I been out of it?" Hermione asked.

"You have been here for about a month." Kingsley replied.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked horrified. "Oh no! How will I ever catch up on my school work? I've missed so many lessons!" Everyone laughed. Naturally, Hermione was more concerned about school than anything else.

"I have every reason to believe that that won't be a problem my dear," Said Dumbledore with a slight laugh in his voice. As if on cue, a healer came in and told everyone that it was time to leave and let Hermione rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow best friend." Said Kingsley as he walked out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you more" she replied back.

"Never" he shouted from the hall.

Hermione laughed. Such a beautiful sound. Like bells, only even more beautiful. I don't want to leave. I don't want to know that I would not see her the next day.

"I must take my leave now Hermione." I said quietly

"Alright, but be sure you come back to visit me. I miss our talks!" she said sweetly. Merlin, I love her!


	5. Chapter 5

HPOV:

I walk into the common room. It's been so long since I have been there. Next thing I know I am being pounced on. I accidently scream. Damn, is this the way I will react to every sudden hug I get? I open my eyes and Harry looks petrified.

"Hermione, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He says. Everyone is looking at me.

"No worries, I guess I'll be jumpy for a bit." I say.

"Well, we'll make sure you're ok, right everyone?" All of Gryffindor house nodded.

"Thanks, it's so good to be back! Being stuck in the hospital is no fun!"

"Agreed!" said Harry. I hugged my boys. I love them all so much. I couldn't wait for class. Finally, it was time for potions. I walked with Harry, Ron, and Nevile. We got there, and went inside the classroom. We sat down at our usual seats when in came Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.

"Hey Granger, heard you were in the hospital... welcome back." He said as he passed me. I look at Harry and Ron, their mouths gaping open.

"Merlin, I may be mean, but I'm not cruel enough to wish that she had actually died!" Malfoy said with a snap.

"I appreciate that Malfoy!" I smiled. He smiled back, then sneered and went to his seat… well… I'll take what I can get! In came Severus. He walked to the front as the room hushed and his eyes found mine. I smiled, letting him know I was ok. He returned with a curt nod of his head. The room fell dead silent, like always. He walked to the front as his robes billowed behind him as he walked. It was amazing to watch him. He was so magical in a beautiful way. He commanded respect and attention just by entering in a room. She felt Harry nudge her.

"Oy, pay attention."

"Sorry" I whispered.

SPOV

The first thing I did when I entered the room was find Hermione. As soon as I saw her, she smiled, as if to say that she was ok. I nodded my head slightly, as to let her know I understood what she was telling me. She looked away, but I caught her gaze. I knew that look. She was lost in her own little world. Then I saw Potter nudge her and whisper something to her. Jealousy coursed through my body. I knew they didn't feel that way about each other, but I couldn't help feel jealous that he could openly display signs of love to her, even though the love they held for each other is just brotherly/sisterly love. Ron said something to her and she laughed, throwing her head back! Jealousy courses through my body. I know that Ron has a thing for her. I start my lesson. While everyone was brewing their potions, he heard a ruckus. The next thing he knew, Hermione was running out of the room and Lavender was silently laughing with Parvati. Ron and Harry looked pissed off.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demand.

"Sir, Lav was being really rude to Hermione. She made some comment on how Hermione is ugly and no one will ever love her." Harry replied.

"Interesting. I can see her point." I replied, internally wincing at the words as they left my mouth. Harry looked like he wanted to punch me. I walk away, telling Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil to stop laughing and get to work. How on earth did she know that that was Hermione's worst fear. Not the being ugly part, because she is gorgeous, and she isn't conceited, but the "nobody loving her" part. That is her worst fear. After class let out, I went to where I knew she would be. Over the months, we created a hidden room in the Astronomy Tower. When I entered into the room, there she was, but it was different this time… he could feel it in the air. There was something really, really wrong with her this time.

"Nothing she said is true Hermione. You know that." I told her. She turned to face me, but shielding her body from me. Her beautiful brown eyes were brimming with tears. She stood up, as if she was unsure about what she was going to do. When she stood up, I was able to get a better look at her and noticed that her robes were off and her sleeves were pushed up to above her elbow. She was shaking. All I could think to do was to go over and hold her. I strode confidently over to her and took her in my arms. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I….. I… " and then she just broke down. Her uneven, broken sobs filling the room.

"S….Sev…Severus, I… I….I think I may need the hospital wing." And she fell to her feet. Panic griped at my heart. I sent 3 patronuses out. One to Dumbledore, one to Poppy, and the last to Kingsley.

"Taking Hermione to the hospital wing. Something is wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

I

He levitated her up to the hospital wing where Poppy immediately took control. Within minutes, Dumbledore and Kingsley came into the room.

"What happened Severus?"

I proceeded to tell Dumbledore what I knew.

"It started in class. When she came in with Potter and Weasley, she seemed fine. She was smiling and laughing! About halfway through the lesson, she broke into tears and ran from the room. I asked Potter what was going on, and he said that Miss Lavender Brown was harassing her. After class was over, I went to find 'Mione and…"

"Since when have you started calling her 'Mione?" interrupted Kingsley. Damn, I forgot he was there.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, I went up to the Astronomy Tower and found her. I tried to comfort her, but she burst into tears and told me to bring her here." The three men looked at the sleeping girl. Kingsley moved and sat by her bedside. He sighed.

"What's happening to you, bestie?" He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

I see Poppy walking towards us. "What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"I would like to speak to Albus alone, please." She said.

Kingsley and I left the ward into the hall.

"What do you think it is?" Kingsley asked me.

"…I really wish I knew."

DPOV:

"So, what's wrong with her?" I ask her.

"Albus, I'm afraid we have a problem. It seems that miss Granger is on the edge of a mental break down. She has all these feelings that she has been covering up and she hasn't been letting it out. It's starting to take its toll on her. If her emotions weren't a problem, she still has the outrageous school work that would drive even Percy Weasley barmy! She has the pressure to be the best because she's "the brightest witch of her age". On top of that, she has been saving Harry and Ron's life every single year since they were 11. She would be able to handle all of this, if she had some sort of outlet. But she doesn't. Or at least, she hasn't. When a witch doesn't let her emotions out every now and then, it builds up until she breaks. The break down can have very negative side effects to it. We are seeing the build up, but not the break down. Considering the build up has put her in my hospital wing, I daresay that the break down will put her in St. Mungo's if she isn't careful."

"I see. Alright, can you wake her up?"

"Yes, but don't tax her too much."

"Never! Poppy, would you mind going to fetch Severus and Kingsley?"

She woke Hermione up and went to the door.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"You are in the hospital wing, my dear."

"Why….KINGSLEY!" Kingsley ran to her and gave her the best bear hug he could give her considering he was standing and she was sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my bestie was in the hospital….again! This really needs to stop! Every other month I'm being told that you are in the hospital. Do I need to put you in a plastic bubble and guard you 24/7?" he said teasingly. Hermione laughed.

"Nah, I think I might be able to handle myself!" then a slow frown started to creep up on her face.

"Professor? Why am I here?" she asked me.

"Do you not remember asking Severus to bring you here?"

….. It took a second, but as the memory surfaced, understanding came on her face, and I watched, mesmerized as it went from remembrance to a dark, sorrowful look.

"Yes, I remember" she said quietly. "Madam Pomfrey, when will I be able to leave here?"

"I'm going to keep you here for observation for a few days, you will be out by the end of the week!"

"Oh, ok."

HPOV

I slipped up. I showed weakness, and I got caught. My secret was almost revealed! What would have happened if Severus had come in at a later time and found me out? What would he say? What would Kingsley say? Harry? Ron? Ginny? The school? It would have ruined me! I can't let that happen. It was too close. I just gotta force myself to be cheerful this next couple of days and do what Madam Pompfrey tells me to do, maybe I can get away with it.

SPOV

She's hiding something. I can feel it. I get to the Astronomy tower, where Hermione awaits me for our daily talks.

"Hey Severus." She says.

"Hello." I reply.

"Severus… do you ever think about what it would be like if you died?


	7. Chapter 7

I

Ch. 7

SPOV

"Severus…do you ever think about what it would be like if you died?" she asked.

My blood ran cold… and I shivered. The question sparked a memory, one I would rather forget.

_-Flash Back-_

_I was 10 years old, and my father was beating on my mother. He always treated her like that, and I was getting sick of it. You do not treat women that way! I know I would never, ever do anything to hurt my sweet Lily!_

"_Father, get your filthy hands off of my mother, or you will be sorry!"_

"_Sorry? And what are you gunna do, wave your little wand at me? Oh, that's right, you don't have one. Hah! You little punk, you think you are all that just because you are some wizard. But you are NOTHING! You will never amount to anything. That little freaky girl you hang out with will NEVER love you. You are better off dead. All you are is an annoyance, you are nothing." And those were the last words I heard. I woke up in a pool of blood with a note next to me._

_ Severus,_

_ You are such a fool. Why would you say that kind of stuff to your father? You thought you were helping, but all you did was hurt us. He's right. You are useless, can't think. You are better off dead. I hope you have learned your lesson. I also hope that by the time you get back, that you and your stuff is gone. I pray you never come back. All you do is cause trouble. You will never be loved. It would be best if you just killed yourself. No one would miss you._

_ Mum_

_I grabbed my things and went for the door, crying. My world, falling apart at my feet. I was just trying to help her. Tears burn in my eyes. I don't know where to go. I can't go to Lily. Maybe they are right. Maybe I should just kill myself. _

_I'm standing at a cliff. I close my eyes, about to jump, hopefully to my death._

"_Severus, NOO!" It's Lily. Why can't she go away and just let me die?_

"_Severus, what are you doing? It's too high to go cliff diving, you're gunna kill yourself if you jump."_

"_Did it occur to you that that is the goal?" I hear her gasp._

"_Sev, no! Don't say stuff like that! I know you don't mean it, you can't! I'd be lost without you, you are my best friend!" she stars crying. I feel guilty for making her cry. I turn to her and hug her and hold her. I start to tell her my story. She listens intently. _

"_You come live with me! We will take care of you. You are my best friend and I love you." She said. "You will ALWAYS have someone that love you Sev. ALWAYS!"_

_-End flashback-_

"Yes. I have tried to kill myself before. But someone told me that I will always have someone to love me. And now I'm telling you. You will ALWAYS have someone to love you." I tilt her chin up to where she is looking straight in my eyes.

"ALWAYS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Somebody to Love ch. 8

HPOV:

I blush as I stare into his eyes. I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him, but he would never want to kiss me! There's no way! He will never love me. I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I'm in love with my professor.

"uhm.. I should probably go…"

"ok, just remember what I said, and remember that I am here to talk to, if you need me." He said. And somehow, I start to feel like he is telling me the truth. Maybe I can trust him with my secret. Or, maybe I'll just wait. Test him with other secrets. The ones buried in my past…"


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody to Love ch 9

HPOV:

"Hey there love." Mmm, I love his voice. It's so strong, but gentle at the same time.

"Hey. You remember how you were saying that I could tell you anything?"

"Yeah." He sits up more straight.

"I have to tell you something. It's not good. Not a happy memory… but.. I could have been far worse." I dropped my gaze from his eyes to my arms.

"please, 'Mione, tell me."

"When I was twelve, I went camping with a friend, his brother, and his father. I wanted to sleep between my friend and his brother, but his dad made me sleep between the tent wall and him. I was practically asleep when I felt a pressure, a heavy weight on me. He never said a word. Everything was quiet, except for the night noises. And his breathing. I was frozen, I couldn't react. I'm not even sure anything truly bad happened… I just know that it wasn't proper. I can't remember. Everything goes black…" I finished, tears filling my eyes. I look up at him, not sure what to expect. Disgust? Judgement? But no, al I see is sadness.

"I'm not sure if not remembering is a blessing or a curse."

"…'Mione, I want you to look at me. There is NOTHING wrong with you. That scum took advantage of you. I'm so sorry you went through that. If anyone tries to touch you ever again without your permission, I will make sure they wish they were never born!"

Anger burned in his eyes.

SPOV"

I can't believe that some scum decided it was ok to touch a twelve year old girl. MY Hermione! I'm fuming. I don't really know what to do. All I can really do is hold her close, kiss her hair. One secret down. I guess she trusts me enough to share her secrets with me. Maybe I can help keep her out of the hospital wing. I hope so, I'm not sure what I would do without her. I love her so much. I wonder if I should tell her? I know she is older than her year because of the time turner, but she is still my student. Would it be appropriate, even though she is of age. A legal adult? Damn.

DPOV:

Hmm… such interesting developments. I have pushed Severus and Hermione closer, I wonder, what I shall do next. I hear a knock at the door.

"Enter" in comes the exact person I wanted to see.

"Hello Albus." She said.

"Hello my dear. How are you this fine evening?" I say with a wide smile on my face.

"What do you want?"

"Minerva, my dear, you insult me."

"Albus, I know that look. You want something."

"But of course, you are right. I'm attempting to come up with a plan to push the two love birds together faster. They are making progress on their own, but they are being bloody slow about it. It's rather frustrating."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just let nature take its course?"

"What's the fun in doing that? Please, please, please, please help me! They both love each other, they just don't know it, or at least, don't want to admit it."

"Fine, what do you have planned" she always gave into his crazy ideas.

"I'm glad you asked. What I'm thinking of is having a ball! And we will end up getting them together in a secluded room under false pretenses. It's a brilliant plan!"

"Oh Albus, what am I going to do with you?"


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

I am so sorry I haven't updated on this yet! I lost my original writing so I have to start over again on top of everything else I'm doing. Lots of family stuff and school stuff. Blahhhhh anyways, expect an update today or tomorrow :D yay!

Kthanksbye

And thank you for reading my story! You people are amazing!

Xoxo

AbbyLove


	11. Chapter 10

HPOV:

"You are NOT leaving here, looking like you do!"

"Oh, Ronald, calm down! We don't look that bad, do we Harry? Gin shot back. Harry turned and started walking away.

"Come on, let's just go to this dance."

"Yeah Ron, let's go." I chimed in.

Ron followed, grumbling.

We got to the Great Hall. When Gin and I walked in, everyone got quite. I glared at Ginny. I could feel my cheeks flush. Everyone was staring at us. I could kill Gin for what she made me wear!

SPOV:

Wow… Miss. Weasley must have forced 'Mione to dress like that. I know she would never wear something like that. I must admit, she does look ravishing… I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her to make sure nothing happens to her. Her hair is in beautiful, mad curls! Her honey colored hair now has blue streaks all through it. She has very dramatic make up on, at least, dramatic for Hermione, who doesn't often wear make up. Her skin shimmered, like glitter. She had on a very sexy dress. It was skin tight, strapless dress with a sweet-heart neckline. It clung to every curve. Her breasts seemed to be magically enlarged and pushed up. The amount of cleaving showing was ridiculously inappropriate. The dress was bright purple. At the midriff was a heart. After looking closer, I realized the skin colored heart, was in fact skin. It also seemed as if she had a piercing on her belly. The dress stopped at mid thigh. Her black stilettos must have been more than 3 inches high. Surely Dumbledore would not be ok with this. He should force her, and Miss Weasley, who was wearing the same exact thing, but with the colors reversed (blue dress, purple hair) to go change into something decent… but he just couldn't. The more he looked at Hermione, the more he wanted her. I started to walk towards her, but she started walking away.

HPOV:

"BESTIEE!" I'd know that voice anywhere. I turn toward the voice and walk right into a bear hug.

"Kingsley! What on earth are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you doing here dressed like THAT? Who are you trying to impress?" Hermione noted that even though his voice was teasing , there was a look of concern in his eyes. She wondered what he knew… When she caught him sneaking a glance at Sev, well, she began to become worried that he knew something he shouldn't. He continued what he was saying. "You look way too sexy. "

"Kingsley!" I blushed. "Don't say that!"

"I'm just speaking from the mind of every guy to ever live. Anyway, care for a dance?"

"sure."

They were dancing and having a conversation on charms when Professor McGonagle walked up to them.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind doing me a favor? I saw a couple walk into the hall and go into a classroom, but there is something else that requires my presence. Can you go check on the situation for me?"

"Alright Professor." And with that, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall with an air of authority that could not be lost, no matter how scantily clad she was.

SPOV:

I heard my name being called. I turn and see Minerva walking towards me.

"Severus, would you mind going to check the empty rooms for any students?"

"Might as well" I replied. I had lost sight of 'Mione anyways.

He straightened himself up and walked out of the Great Hall.


End file.
